U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0119088 A1 relates to a method for exchanging health information over a health exchange system. The health exchange system serves for exchanging medical information between different units that is stored in different formats. The exchange system provides a channel for the flow of information and patient datasets across different health institutions that store patient data in different formats.